Intraoperative control of intraocular infusion pressure is an important parameter in vitreous surgery. Pressure regulation has been accomplished in most part using gravity-fed systems involving the relative height of the infusion bottle above the eye. While this method is relatively controlled, it does not offer the ability to quickly raise the intraoperative pressure for hydraulic reattachment techniques, does not alloy rapid initial injection, and may lead to hypotony because of its limited flow rate. A discussion of the development of gas infusion may be found in "Vitreous Microsurgery" by Steven Charles, M.D. in Williams & Wilkins, 1981, volume 4. As noted therein, there are known power injectors or pumps which are capable of maintaining a more constant intraocular pressure during air infusion. Such devices have also been developed wherein a microcompressor is used to produce an inflow of air dependent upon intraocular pressure. As these advances are made in air infusion apparatus, a need exists for controlled intraocular infusion apparatus which would facilitate the interchangeability of infusion air and an infusion fluid.